


失爱之人

by freefall_V



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefall_V/pseuds/freefall_V
Summary: 哥哥在遭遇弟弟意外死亡以后心如死灰，但后来遇上了一个和弟弟一模一样的男孩，于是发生了一系列的事情。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	失爱之人

**Author's Note:**

> *梗来自【Thesewt】伪预告/消失的男孩/Gone Boy（AV38118240） 一三五七九太太的神仙剪辑 已获得太太授权  
> *非魔法世界AU；OOC是我的，美好都是他们的  
> *重要人物黑化预警

“我很抱歉，但可以请你谈谈你的弟弟吗？”  
“他是我的全部……他棕色的头发，脸上的雀斑，做事时认真的双眼，羞赧、倔强、勇敢……我不知道该怎么解释，但他无论走到哪儿都能吸引我。他就像光。”  
“光？有趣的比喻。但是你应该知道人死不能复生，对你来说最要紧的是脱离这件事对你的负面影响，而不是念念不忘。”  
Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，18岁，吉普赛旅行者，社会部门曾经对它进行过一次管教，然后把他送回家中，由他的哥哥Theseus Scamander照顾。3月11日，在海边发现，因溺水而意外死亡。  
自此，Theseus Scamander陷入失爱困境。  
在一次因饮酒过度而导致的胃穿孔后，他被他的朋友强行押着去接受了心理咨询治疗——虽然Theseus认为这就是一个，被迫掀开心灵深处的伤口展现给另一个无关紧要的人的滑稽的行为，没有对他起到任何帮助。   
“怎么可能脱离？”冒出这个念头时，他把视线从心理咨询师的脸上移开，去看被透进来的风指挥着飞舞起来的白纱帘。即使他的内心对此不以为意，却还是按照标准答案回答“我在尽力”。  
过去很多年，他一直在外人面前展现出这种循规蹈矩的形象，Newt曾不止一次因此嘲笑他的保守。他一直都没有改，但是现在他后悔了，因为他没能和Newt说一句"I Love U."  
“经过评估你的心理障碍比较严重，这可能需要你每周来两次我的诊所，希望你能配合。”Theseus听到心理咨询师这么说，无所谓的点点头。很快他们就定好了下周一再见。  
但Theseus并没有按时赴约。  
Theseus那天临近下班，一群同事们拉着他去了在金斯顿酒吧举办的派对。他的同事们一致认为Theseus可能可以在这里经历一段邂逅来转移他持续已久的悲伤情绪，但Theseus纯粹只是想要逃避当晚的心理咨询。和往常一样，他坐在吧台，边喝酒边和同事们聊天，不时回绝前来搭讪的女性。  
“Theseus，何必对美人们如此无情？我倒认为开始一段恋情对你的消沉状态很有帮助。”他的“风流浪子”同事见状说到，并因此收获了Theseus打在胸上的一拳。“我可没在开玩笑”同事小声嘟囔到，但也很配合的岔开了这个话题。  
对于一个既失亲又失爱的人来说，转移注意力是一件每天都在尝试却总是难以奏效的行径，但是这次Theseus意外的成功了，源于一个坐在高脚凳上的熟悉的身影——他的已经意外死亡的弟弟。  
就像那位心理咨询师说的那样，人死不能复生，所以Theseus很快用思念过度引起幻觉的借口否定了自己的猜测，但在他持续甚至有些刻意的观察后，他还是相信了直觉。那就是他，他的弟弟，Newt Scamander。  
Theseus在同事诧异的眼神中猛然站了起来，绕过舞池，快步走到Newt面前抓住他的手臂。  
“Newt！”  
这位男孩却错愕的转过头，盯着Theseus看了片刻，用疑惑的语气朝着Theseus说：  
“这位先生，我不是Newt，你可能认错人了。另外，请您放开我的手臂。”  
Theseus仿佛这时候才意识到自己一直抓着男孩的手臂不放，一边放开一边不自在地摸了摸鼻子。  
“抱歉，我的弟弟——他叫Newt，长的和你很像。我把你认错成他了。”  
虽然和男孩道了歉，Theseus却更坚信了这个男孩就是他的弟弟，在近距离看到他的脸以及Scamander家族标志性的小雀斑之后。他和每日魂牵梦萦的身影重合在了一起，带给Theseus一种失而复得的奇妙感受。至于Newt为何不愿意承认自己的身份，Theseus把这归结于青春期男孩都会有的叛逆心理，既然不愿意承认，那么何须点破。  
他在男孩旁边寻了一把高脚凳坐下，有些好奇的表达了自己想结识他的愿望。  
“Einar，牛津大学物理系在读。你呢？”  
“Theseus Scamander，你可以叫我Theseus，现在在政府部门工作。”  
男孩点点头，“政府部门的工作是不是有些无聊？”  
“也许，每天都是那些事情，但我已经习惯了。我倒认为研究受阻时才更令人苦恼。”  
“可是看着黑板上写满的解答过程更容易让人产生满足感。研究受阻无可避免，但能克服。”  
Theseus和男孩聊了很久，关于各自的研究领域甚至更私人的爱好。Einar的兴趣点和一些习惯性的小动作和Newt完全不同，这令Theseus产生了些许疑惑，派对结束之前，Theseus在餐巾上留下了电话号码，递给男孩。  
“你可以随时联系我，或许我们还能再次见面。”  
派对结束后，Einar的同学看到了那张写了联系方式的餐巾纸，调侃地拿起后向同行的伙伴们宣布：“看看，沉迷学术的书呆子Einar也有女孩喜欢！”Einar皱着眉夺过，试图辩解，但自然没有人相信。  
自那天以后，从上大课的人满为患的教室到仅剩他一人的实验室，假如Einar能够转过头，他就能发现一直在背后默默看着他的Theseus。第一次，Einar有些吃惊，但朝他挥了挥手；第二次，Einar朝着他点了点头；第三次，第四次，Einar察觉到他们偶遇的频率似乎有些高；第七次，第八次，他问他的同学，如果有一个人常常跟踪你，你要怎么办？  
Einar有些无措，他喜欢和Theseus相处，并且不知为何他总会对他产生一种熟悉感，虽然他确信自己在这之前从未见过他。他不善于和人相处，除了周围的同学，他几乎没有朋友。他不知道朋友之间正常的相处模式是怎样的，但他隐隐产生了些许担忧：Theseus是个跟踪狂吗？他是好人还是刻意接近他的坏人？  
他决心去问问Theseus，不管他说的是实话还是借口，但他需要一个解释。想要找到Theseus并不难，他很快遇见了他，并且邀请他去学校里的咖啡馆喝一杯，Theseus欣然应允。  
“你有没有觉得，我们见面的频率有些太高了？”Einar不知道该怎么谈论这件事，沉默了片刻，他选择了这样开头。  
“这可能是因为你太注意这件事了。我并不觉得我们经常见面有什么问题，朋友之间难道不该如此吗？”  
“可能是我的心理作用吧，我没什么朋友，也不知道要怎么和朋友相处，你……不要介意。”  
“这没关系。你总让我想起我的弟弟，他已经去世了，看到你会让我感到好受些。”Theseus说了实话，其实也是在悄悄地试探。  
“我很抱歉，你的弟弟在天堂一定能过的幸福。如果你感觉难受，可以来找我聊天。我常在实验室里，你知道的。”  
Theseus笑着向Einar点点头，招来服务员把两人的帐结了。  
“Einar，我突然想起来还有件急事要去做，要先走一步，我很抱歉，祝你今天过的愉快。”  
说完这句话，Theseus穿上了他的风衣，脚步有些急地推门而出。虽然在他心中这更像是落荒而逃。  
“我到底在干什么？！”Theseus问自己，带着愤恨、懊恼、痛苦和失落。  
谁知道表面上衣冠楚楚、行事正直端庄的Theseus，内心却藏着阴暗自私甚至残忍的一面呢？  
无论是谁看来，在约会中途突然离席绝不是一个合格的英国绅士该做的事，即使不通交际如Einar，也感到一丝被怠慢的恼怒。他突然失去了兴致，准备放弃原定享受牛津下午三点钟的明媚阳光的计划继续去实验室进行他的研究，但在离席之前为了避免浪费，他一口喝光了杯中所剩的咖啡，预料之内的苦涩让他不禁伸了伸舌头。  
对Theseus来说，他这么做只是出于对Einar的试探。试探本身就意味着猜忌，对失而复得的弟弟进行这样的试探有悖于他身为哥哥的身份，纵使他的弟弟并不愿意承认自己这个哥哥；更何况如果这一切仅仅是个误会，对一个真诚的朋友这样做也并不恰当。  
从Newt意外死亡开始，对Theseus来说，所有的人、事、物仿佛都开始脱轨，甚至是可控的自己的身体与思想。酗酒到危及身体，遇见一个和Newt一模一样的男孩，跟踪，提前离席，一切都透露着古怪，却又恰如其分。这也许是一场弟弟策划了已久的恶作剧，Theseus这样想，找到一个替身，目的仅仅是为了报复他的哥哥。  
Theseus开始意识到一个从前他未曾在意和深究的问题：他把Einar和Newt混为一谈了。派对之后他笃定Newt只是出于某种原因不愿意与他相认，但现在他不这么认为了，Einar有他自己的人生经历、爱好、习惯，除了长相，Einar和Newt就像两个完全不同的人。如果说他对Newt的感情混合着遗憾和愧疚，那么对于Einar，他情不自禁产生的好奇和亲近也许只是移情作用的结果。他该停止纠缠了，这对谁来说都好。  
Theseus不再出现在牛津的校园里，当Einar蓦然意识到这一点时已经过了三个月。一切似乎都回到了正轨，Theseus开始变成了他生命中的过客之一，虽然偶尔他会想到派对上Theseus看到他时惊喜的眼神，就像很久以前他收到哥哥从学校里的来信一样，是一种期盼的事物终于尘埃落定的快乐。Einar挠了挠头，不知为何Theseus总让他想起他的那位离家在外许久未见的哥哥，尽管在Einar的记忆中哥哥早已模糊了面容。  
Einar很少会在半夜惊醒，高强度的脑力活动让他一直以来都睡得不错。这次惊醒的原因不是一个噩梦，也不是突然记起自己还未完成明天要交的作业，甚至不是睡梦中的灵光一闪，只是来自内心的一个声音。带着卑微的恳求，那个声音请他去找Thsesus，它希望能再见一次他。  
这是谁？Einar从来只信奉科学，对于鬼神一说不屑一顾，因此面对这种情况，他并不感到惊慌或是害怕，倒是很好奇自己内心的声音从何而来。他试图与那个声音对话，但那个声音只是一直在重复着它的请求，沟通显然是失败的。Einar猜想也许他要等到那个声音冷静下来之后才能好好和他谈谈，为什么它会出现在他的身体里，又为什么它非得见Theseus。  
尽管内心有着这么多的疑问，Einar仍然强迫自己尽早入眠。他已经预感到这将会是一个棘手的情况，而他很可能孤立无援。  
他并未睡多久，可能只有三到四个小时，醒来时天是灰蒙蒙的，被浓重的雾气笼罩。他点开台灯，翻找他的那张本就很凌乱的桌子。演算纸和厚厚的课本几乎要把整个桌面铺满，他费了一段时间才从那堆纸制品中找到写有Theseus电话号码的餐巾纸。没想到那张餐巾纸不知何时被他用来当草稿使用过了，所以在那堆密密麻麻的符号与数字中找到电话号码又费了他一段时间。  
他用手机给那个号码发了一条短信，礼貌地询问对方何时有空。  
直到第二天傍晚，Einar才收到Theseus的回信。回信很简短，“明天中午牛津那间咖啡馆，老位置，不见不散。”  
Theseus在收到短信的第一时间就点开了，当看到发短信的那个号码时，他只觉得颇为意外，毕竟他从不认为Einar会是主动的一方。Theseus开始好奇这次邀请的目的，在三个月的联系中断后，Einar是想要增进感情，或者单纯是利益诉求？他有太多想问的了，但反反复复编辑了好多次，直到第二天下班他才回复，装作自己只是工作之余收到朋友邀请的样子。  
Einar与Theseus均准时赴约，两人面对面坐着，却沉默了好一会儿。Einar对于那个声音的存在有些难以启齿，但仍然向Theseus坦白了这次着急见面的原因。Theseus有些不可置信，但他也相信一名物理系学生应该不会开这种不严谨的玩笑，他盯着Einar的眼睛看了一会儿，也并没有在这之中发现心虚和躲闪的眼神，那么“那个声音”一定是真实存在的了。  
“你可以同他对话吗？”Theseus问。  
“前天我听到它发出声音时曾经尝试过，但它似乎沉浸于自己的世界里所以并没有成功。不过见到你它也算是完成了心愿，也许……我现在试试。”  
Theseus看见Einar低下头，便也不再打扰他，虽然在这种情况下他有满腹的疑虑想要问出口。大拇指无意识地抚摸咖啡杯柄，双眉微蹙，这是Theseus思考时惯常表现出来的样子。在咖啡馆其他人的眼中，这一桌的两位客人当真是奇怪极了，这么一副若有所思的样子仿佛走错了地方，不应该在咖啡馆里喝咖啡，合该在考卷极难的考场上才是。  
Theseus突然听到有人叫他的名字，还和他说对不起，他猛然惊觉地环顾四周，但周围的一切都和刚刚没有什么两样，也没有见到什么面熟的人。他正想问问Einar有没有在叫他，却发现声音是从Einar口中发出的，但和Einar完全是两个声线。  
Theseus吓了一跳，但理智很快告诉他这应该就是Einar所说的“那个声音”。  
Theseus攥了攥拳头，试图让自己放轻松，用尽量温和的语气和“那个声音”对话。“请问你叫什么名字？又为什么一直想来见我？刚刚的‘对不起’又是什么意思？”  
“哥哥，Theseus！我是Newt！你不认识我了？”Einar突然伸手凑近Theseus额头，“咦，没发烧呀？你难道是忙到不记得我这个弟弟了？”  
如果说刚刚Einar告诉Theseus“那个声音”的存在时，Theseus虽然震惊却并没有慌乱，那么当“那个声音”告诉自己他就是他的那位意外死亡的弟弟Newt后，Theseus手抖得要命，险些就要抓不住咖啡杯。他还记得很久以前他的心理咨询师对他说过：“人死不能复生，你要看开。”  
Theseus勉强挤出一点笑容，对Einar说：“Einar，够了。你到底想干什么？何必拿这件事来捉弄我？”  
Einar，或者应该说是Newt，很无辜且疑惑地问了问：“Theseus，Einar是谁？你在说什么？”  
Theseus不想再继续问下去了，再问下去不仅一无所获，还会在他本就激动和惊异的心中添一把火。他从钱包里随意抽出一张足够支付账单以及小费的纸钞，攥住Newt的手腕疾步出了咖啡馆的门，就像很多次Newt在闯祸后被Theseus拽出现场回家挨训一样。Newt几乎是条件反射一样大喊了一声“Theseus我错了，我不该瞒着你去海边游泳，你快放手！”  
这一次，Thsesus并不同往常一样因为心软而放手了。他的心中只有一个念头：不能放弃第二次了。  
绝不能。  
Theseus带着Newt回了公寓。自从Newt的噩耗传来，Theseus就再也没有认真打理过房间，所以当Newt看到茶几上躺倒的几听可乐、在床上揉成一堆的被子、不知何时被碰倒的椅子和凌乱的杂物和衣服时，也开始质疑起自己不在的这段时间里家中是否遭到过洗劫。Theseus显然也对家里的糟糕情况并不满意，于是谁都没有想到，一场本该郑重其事的久别重逢就从打扫房间开始了。  
虽然有吸尘器之类工具加持，两个人收拾完房子也已经是深夜了。Theseus也不忍心再对Newt问些什么，只是催着他去洗漱睡觉。来日方长，Theseus这样想。  
但是命运似乎还在与Theseus作对，第二天，Newt消失了，留下来的是Einar。Einar显然对自己在Theseus的家中醒来感到颇为意外，当他推开房间门看到Theseus穿着围裙将三明治放在餐桌上并招呼他来吃饭时，他觉得自己似乎来到了一个平行世界，阴郁沉默的Theseus变成了阳光大男孩，这和之前也太不一样了。  
Theseus反手将围裙解下，挂在厨房的挂钩上，看到Einar坐在餐桌旁边，他指了指桌上的早餐，“Newt，尝尝看，有你喜欢的。”Einar有些尴尬，拿着刀叉的手局促的松开了，他抬起头看着Theseus，有些不好意思的说：“Theseus，我是Einar。”Theseus皱紧眉头，原先愉悦的脸色瞬间变得难看起来，并不理会Einar，Theseus大步迈向房间，狠狠地关上了门。Einar被关门声一震，也变得更加局促不安了起来。我该走了，出现在这里就是个错误，Einar这样想。  
出于礼貌，走之前Einar敲了敲Theseus的房门，很意外地，门开了，Theseus那张阴郁的脸出现在了Einar面前，仿佛刚才的明朗只是一个幻像。他看起来似乎很脆弱，在他用这样的情态垂眸为刚才的发怒道歉时，很轻易地就让Einar心疼了起来，当Theseus请求抱一下Einar后，他并没有犹豫就张开了双臂环住了他，Einar从未想到，迎接他的是脖颈处的刺痛和冰凉，以及一场漫长又可怖的噩梦。  
就在Theseus意识到Newt已经消失不见，愤怒地回房关上门时，他的心底里就生出了这样一个念头：也许把Einar留在身边，总有一天他能等到Newt的再次出现，而把一个人留下来的最有效的方法，就是囚禁他。自从Theseus发现安眠药已经无法使他入睡后，他便开始在家中常备静脉注射针。这种直接甚至有些暴力的注射剂一度让他有些上瘾，而现在催眠针正好帮助了他。骗取Einar的信任，拥抱时将针注入静脉，再将睡着的Einar抱进房间，反锁房门，Theseus并没有在过程中感到丝毫的刺激或是紧张，而是被一种病态的安稳包围。  
Einar一直处于一种半梦半醒的状态，他知道自己仍然在Theseus的房间里，甚至知道每晚Theseus紧紧地搂着自己入睡，但他的四肢已经丧失了全部力气，反抗则成为无稽之谈。昼夜失去意义，学识、经历甚至于本能也是。黑色的巨浪向他铺天盖地般席卷而来，他唯一能做的，只是和它共沉沦。  
幸好，“书呆子”Einar在牛津有关心他的同学；也幸好，一向慢慢吞吞的英国警察突然敬业了起来。四天或是五天后，一个普普通通的早上，Theseus家的门铃被敲响了。从猫眼往外看去，是拿着一张警官证的警察。  
Theseus并没有因为警察的来临感到紧张或是恼怒，从他一开始决定囚禁Einar时，他就想到了一定会有这么一天。他很从容地开了门，面对警察的指控露出了恰到好处的疑惑和不解，并坦然地请这几名警察进屋坐坐。他甚至还打开房间门让这群固执的警察看了眼Einar平静的睡颜。“他是我的爱人，在我家多住了几天而已。他的同学可能出于好心，但这是我们私人的事情。”  
Theseus作为一名谙熟各项行事法则的政府工作人员，母校的优秀毕业生，轻而易举地便将他所做的一切归结于私事，又是如此轻易地将所有指控解释成误会。他精心布置了一张网，一个牢笼，一个关于爱的坟墓，不允许其他任何人的参与或是破坏。  
很显然，Einar的同学们对警方的调查结果并不满意，只是苦于无法联系到Theseus，虽然十分的愤怒和不安，却也没有其他更好的办法。他们试图联系上所有与Einar交好的朋友，却在意料之外的，收到一封署名为Tina的信件，信中说，她愿意帮他们联系上Theseus，解决这件事。  
Tina是Newt和Theseus共同的好友，所以尽管Theseus并不乐意，却还是看在弟弟的面子上答应了与她的见面。虽然是在轻松惬意的酒馆，却也不可避免的，两人之间的气氛在开头的客套之后变得有些剑拔弩张了起来。  
Tina喝光了杯中的威士忌，看向Theseus，皱着眉问他：“你到底想对Newt做些什么？”触碰到了逆鳞，Theseus也失去了耐性，抛下一句“这是我们兄弟之间的事情，与你无关。”便披上风衣离开。  
或许是Tina的这番话使得Theseus本就不多的安全感变得更加岌岌可危了起来。离开酒馆，他便直奔回家，毕竟现在只有Newt才能将他不愿表露出来的惶恐卸下。  
Theseus到了家，便径直打开了安置Einar的房间门。虽然是晚上，但房间里没有点灯，没有拉严的窗帘缝中透出外面的路灯光，恰好照在床头Newt的脸上。他虽然闭着眼睛，看起来却睡的并不安稳，是一种想要睁开双眼却不得的状态。Theseus关上门，走到床边，低下身报复性地咬了咬Einar的嘴唇。  
灰色条纹的纯棉睡衣不知道什么时候松开了领口的第一粒纽扣，露出锁骨的弧度以及有些苍白的，带有小雀斑的皮肤。Theseus说不清原因，却产生了一种想要占有的冲动。  
起初是温柔的，等到Newt适应后，Theseus的动作却变得凶狠了起来，似乎是想要把这段时间的怒气和惶恐全都发泄出来，发泄在这位始作俑者身上。  
结束之后他餍足的叹了口气，凑在Newt的耳边轻声说：“不管你变成了谁，你都是我的。”  
无人回应。但Theseus知道，Newt一定听见了。  
Theseus不再向Newt注射安眠药物。第二天接近傍晚的时候，Einar醒了过来。他感觉嗓子发干，身体也不大舒服。他知道昨晚到底发生了什么，也听见了Theseus说的话，但目前的身体状况根本无法支撑他去找Theseus对峙，更何况，即使对峙了也并不会改变什么，毕竟根本没办法跟一个因为情伤而接受了心理治疗的人讲道理。  
他只是拒绝和Theseus有任何接触，无论是目光还是言语。Einar知道Theseus真正爱的只是他身体里的另一个人，“那个声音”，自己只不过是这段畸形爱情中的替代者。明明最为无辜，却清醒地承受了太多不该承受的痛苦。  
Einar在心里不停地呼唤“那个声音”，试图把它唤醒以拯救自己现在糟糕的处境，但或许“那个声音”也被这样一团乱麻的局面吓得缩了回去，毫无应答。Einar心想，也许他也无法坦然接受这份太过沉重和扭曲的爱情。  
但是日子还是照样要过。Theseus的性格变得反复无常起来，有时在Einar面前是个合格的哥哥和恋人，亲呢且贴心，几乎有求必应；有时又有些不可理喻，房间中的气氛也变得紧张和冷凝。Einar将自己放空，却也仍然被Theseus的举动弄得十分疲惫。  
之后的某个深夜，Theseus上了床想要把Einar搂进怀里，却被毫无预兆地推开。  
Einar抖着声音问Theseus：“你能不能放过我？”  
Theseus愣了一下，转过身不再面对Einar。他把双手盖在脸上， 也许是想要冷静下来，也许是感到羞愧。他说：“我知道事情变得很糟糕。我想要解脱出来，但我做不到。”   
“我以为这一次我能把握住机会，不再错过你，结果我还是错了。”  
“明早你就走吧，在牛津过得开心。”  
  
第二天早晨，Theseus醒来，旁边已经没有了Einar的气息。他用手摸了摸那边的床单，已经变得冰冷，显然Einar已经起床很久了。他叹了口气，感到尘埃落定的平静和慢慢滋生出的怅然若失。Theseus很快的起床刷牙洗脸，推开卧室门走了出去，却看到Einar在厨房里忙着做些什么。他故意发出了一些声响，成功引起了Einar的注意。他转过头，笑着说：“Theseus，我回来了。” 


End file.
